Told you so
by charmings88
Summary: This is my attempt at telling what happened after 5x23. What happened after Oliver watched Lian Yu burst into flames.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey this is my first attempt at writing and publishing an Arrow story. If the characters are off, it's because I am still getting use to the characters! This is my attempt at telling what happened after 5x23.**_

 _ ****Oh and if you are my OUAT readers, I am still continuing my stories, but I haven't had much inspiration after knowing that some characters won't be back next year. But I will continue eventually.**_

 _ **Told you so**_

 _No... Felicity, no..._ Oliver thought as he looked at the island burning as he held on tightly to his son. A son that he might end up caring for if his mother didn't make it...

"My mom..." William breathed out in horror as he watched the island burn as well from the safety of his father's arms. "She's...dead isn't she?"

"We don't know that...my friends and family are good and would have done everything they could to get to safety." Oliver reassured him and if he was honest himself. The doubt was creeping in even as he said it. He wasn't sure if they made it, but he just knew they had to of made it. He couldn't lose his sister, his best friend, his son's mother, or his Felicity, not her...never her.

"But how could they have..." William asked as he looked at the island that was burning.

"I am not sure, but I know that they would have at least tried." Oliver answered softly. "We will have to wait for the fires to die down, but we can drive around the island to see if we see anything."

Oliver made sure to move and cover up Adrian's body so that William didn't have to see it before driving the boat closer to the island, but kept a safe distance.

Oliver touched his chest. "Felicity. Felicity. Come in." He asked through the comms.

There was silence for a beat before he heard static.

"Felicity? Felicity!" Oliver asked urgently. Someone one was trying to get through and he hoped it was Felicity.

"Oliver..." a man's voice said and he immediately knew who it was.

"Digg, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"And everyone else?" Oliver asked urgently.

"I think so. Let me check." Diggle responded as more static came through.

"We are mostly okay, some injuries, but we made it." Diggle said after a few minutes.

"Good. Where are you?"

"Underground, we got down here just after the bombs started to go off. Slade thought it was the best option to come here."

"Stay down for now. The island is still burning."

"We will, but some of us are going to need some medical attention as soon as we can." Diggle said without saying who was hurt.

"Is my mom okay?" William asked in worry from Oliver's side.

"Is Samantha okay?" Oliver asked, wanting to put his son at ease.

"Yes, she's fine." Diggle answered.

"Good." Oliver said in relief for his son.

"I'm going to treat what I can. Let us know when it's safe to come out."

"I will. Is Thea and Felicity okay?"

"Thea is a little banged up, but will be fine. Felicity...she's going to need some medical attention, but will be fine."

Oliver took a deep breath. "Ok. Is anyone else injured?"

"Curtis, Lance, and Dinah have minor injuries. Thea and Felicity are the worst."

"Okay. I'll let you know when the fire dies down." Oliver said.

"Ok." Diggle responded before getting off the comms. He needed to tend to his friends.

*****ARROW*****

"Guys, I'm fine." Felicity said with a wince as she tried to get up, but Diggle and Lance both put a hand on her to stop her.

"You aren't fine, so stop moving." Diggle said with a smirk at her stubbornness.

Samantha kneeled down beside Lance by Felicity head. "You really didn't have to do that." She said kindly. Felicity had pushed her aside as a bomb went off, catching the brunt of the debris that came towards them.

Felicity smiled despite the pain she was in. "Yes I did. I couldn't have William losing his mother."

Samantha smiled back. "Thank you, but I wished you hadn't got hurt."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine anyway. They" she looked between Diggle and Lance, "are being overprotective."

"We are not." Lance spoke up first. He was worried about both Felicity and Thea who got the brunt of the bomb that went off shortly before they got to the underground safe haven.

Felicity rolled her eyes, but then winced, her head was pounding. Hitting her head again after the car accident wasn't helping her any.

"Is Thea okay?" Felicity asked after a few minutes.

"I'm okay, Felicity. Just a little banged up." Thea answered for herself.

Lance grunted. "A little!" He shook his head. "Half the structure fell down on you and Felicity."

"You're exaggerating a little there..." Felicity said as she tried to look over at Thea, but then winced again at the movement. When they got down in the hidden bunker, the bombs caused part of the structure to start to crumble causing rocks and a beam to fall down, consequently, on to Felicity and Thea. The debris also hit the rest of them, but with only minor injuries. "And we weren't the only ones to get hit by the debris." She added with a cough. The smoke from the fires above was slowly seeping into their hideout.

Diggle sighed and touched his chest. "Oliver." He paused. "We have another problem."

"What is it?"

Felicity looked up in excitement at his voice. Diggle told her that he was fine, but hearing his voice was another thing.

"The smoke is coming into the bunker." Diggle said.

"The fire is dying down now. I'll make my way to you and help you get everyone to the supply boat." Oliver said.

"Ok."

"Is Felicity and Thea okay?"

Felicity touched her comms to speak for herself. "I'm fine, Thea however..."

"...is fine." Thea blurted out. "Felicity is worse then I am."

"Am not. These two knuckleheads are just being overprotective. I'm just a little banged up. That's it. John's hurt too, he just.." she paused to cough, "won't admit it."

"It's just a scratch unlike your injuries. Now please save your energy and stop talking." Diggle ordered with a smirk.

Felicity coughed again followed by a couple of the others coughing.

"I'm on my way." Oliver said urgently. They would all need to be treated for smoke inhalation with the way they were coughing. He needed to get to them soon before they started to pass out.

*****ARROW*****

Later...

"They are here?" William asked as they got to the underground bunker.

"Yes. Keep your mouth covered, okay? There's still a lot of smoke around."

William nodded and covered his mouth with the piece of cloth his dad tied around his face.

Oliver gave him an encouraging smile before pulling open the door. It took some work, but he got it to open.

"Dig? Felicity?" Oliver called.

"Kid, we're down here." Slade answered.

Oliver came down with William right behind him. He hadn't wanted to bring William with him, but he couldn't leave him either. William didn't want to leave him either so he brought him with him.

As his eyes adjusted to the the dark he saw that most of his friends were still awake which was good, but then he saw Felicity and Thea laying on the floor, they were passed out already.

"William! Oh my goodness, I thought I lost you!" Samantha cried as she ran to William and hugged him. She looked up at Oliver with grateful eyes. "Thank you."

Oliver smiled and nodded before looking at Diggle. "We need to get out of here and to the boat."

Diggle nodded.

Oliver walked over to kneel between his sister and his...well he wasn't sure what she was right now. Friend didn't seem like enough, but they hadn't established if they were dating and saying she was his girlfriend didn't seem like enough either since she had been his fiancé. "How long have they been out?"

"Not long, but I'm not sure if it was from the smoke or their injuries." Dig answered. "We'll need to carry them."

Oliver looked between Thea and Felicity, wishing he could carry both of them.

"I'll carry Felicity, you carry your sister." Diggle decided for him before picking up Felicity carefully.

Oliver nodded, but still looked torn.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe." Diggle reassured him.

"I know." Oliver said before turning to his sister and carefully picking her up.

They all made their way out of the bunker. Oliver looked around. "Where's Malcolm?"

"He didn't make it..." Curtis said with a look directed at Thea.

Oliver closed his eyes, feeling sick at his baby sister losing another parent despite how she felt about him. He held her a little closer. "Let's get to the boat."

They headed towards the boat which took a good forty-five minutes to get to. They wouldn't have made it to the boat if they tried. They barely made it to the bunker. Thankfully, Slade had been with them and knew where to go to keep them safe.

A cough broke him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see Thea waking up.

"Hey big brother..." She said sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine and I can walk..." Thea said stubbornly.

"Not going to happen." Oliver said just as stubborn.

Thea sighed before looking around before realizing something... "Where's Felicity? Is she okay?"

"Yes, John is carrying her." Oliver answered her, wondering why she was so concerned about Felicity.

"Good. Good." Thea said as she relaxed and was silent for a little while. "You two better be getting back together now."

Oliver looked at her confused.

"Oh don't give me that look. I saw that kiss and the way you two were looking at each other at your birthday party. Now that we almost all died, you two better be getting back together."

Oliver just shook his head, but felt the same way. He didn't want to regret anything, but it did depend on Felicity. However, she seemed like she had been for getting back together with that kiss she gave him.

"She's special. Don't let her get away again." Thea said after a few more moments.

"I know. I won't." Oliver said. He would wait as long as took to be with Felicity. He just hoped it wasn't too long, but he would wait if she wasn't ready yet.

*****ARROW*****

Felicity felt herself moving, but that couldn't be right because she was sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes to see that John was carrying her. "What's...where are we?" She croaked out through her hoarse voice and then coughed at the smoke still in the air.

"We are almost to the boat." Diggle said as he looked down at her, relieved that she woke up, but also worried that she would be in pain.

"Boat?" Felicity asked confused.

"The supply boat that's going to take us home." Diggle told her.

Felicity slowly remembered and then her eyes widened. "Oliver?"

"I'm right here." Oliver reassured her as they came up beside him.

Felicity looked up at Diggle. "I can walk now."

"No." Both Oliver and Diggle responded at the same time.

"Don't even try. They won't budge, believe me I already tried." Thea spoke up before Felicity could argue with her two favorite guys.

"Well they shouldn't for you...but I'm fine and I can walk on my own. So please let me down, John." Felicity said with a look at Diggle.

"Hey your supposed to be on my side!" Thea said from her brother's arms.

"I am, but I can walk." Felicity said before looking back at Diggle who continued to walk with her. "Let me down."

"Nope." Diggle said without looking down.

Oliver hide a smile at the look she gave Diggle at his answer.

"Ugh why are you so stubborn?" Felicity glared up at him.

Diggle ignored her as she went into a winded rant that they all loved about her until she started to cough.

They were just getting to the boat.

"We'll be able to contact Lyla now and get you and Thea help now." Diggle said.

Felicity nodded, but then winced again.

"You might want to keep your head still. Two knocks to the head will do that to you." Diggle said.

They got everyone on the boat with Thea and Felicity settled on makeshift beds on the deck after a lot of protest from both girls. They even got some painkillers in both of them causing them to drift off to sleep. It would take a few hours to get to the mainland and they didn't want them hurting the whole time.

Later on the boat...

Felicity wakes up and slowly gets up since no one is there to stop her.

"Felicity, what are you doing up?" Oliver said as he made his way to her and put an arm around her to steady her. She immediately snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders as best as she could. She had one arm in a makeshift sling since Dig had to reset her shoulder. She really had been looking for Oliver. She hadn't got to really talk to him when they were reunited.

"I told you we'd make it." Oliver said with a smile.

"Was that a 'told you so?'" Felicity said with a smile, thinking of all the times she had told him the night they almost died in the bunker "I told you so" about climbing the elevator shaft.

"I guess it was." Oliver said with a smile.

"I'm glad you were right, but it was close this time." Felicity said, but then swayed a little on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked as he held her a little tighter to keep her steady.

"Just a little lightheaded, that's all." Felicity said as she leaned into him more.

Oliver looked over her. "You're bleeding again." He then picked her up into his arms carefully. "Dig!"

"It's fine. I'm fine." Felicity grumbled.

"You're bleeding. You're not fine." Oliver said as he brought her back to the make shift bed on the deck floor.

Diggle came over quickly. "What's wrong?"

"She's bleeding again." Oliver said panicked.

Diggle checked her wound on her side. "I have to restitch this. She reopened it."

Felicity looked sheepishly at Diggle. She knew it was because she got up and was walking.

Diggle grabbed the kit as Oliver laid Felicity's head on his lap.

"This might hurt a little even with the pain meds in your system. Try to stay still." Diggle said kindly.

"I'll be okay." Felicity said bravely. "Just do it."

Oliver smiled softly at her braveness, but he didn't like seeing her hurt or in pain.

Diggle started to stitch her up and she tensed up. Oliver took her hand and let her squeeze it as hard as she needed to.

"There, done." Diggle said as he bandaged her up again. "Now no more moving around."

Felicity smiled and nodded.

"How did you get hurt?" Oliver asked, having realized he hadn't got all the details on what happened.

"She pushed Samantha out of the way when the first bomb went off and got the brunt of debris which caused her to fly into the bunker. Then once we got down to the bunker the bombs were going off and the bunker started to cave in. That's when most of us got hurt, but Felicity and Thea got hit with the most. They got pinned under a beam and were both knocked out as more debris from the structure fell on them. We managed to get them out as the bombs settled. I did what I could for both of them at the time, but there is only so much I could do with limited supplies."

"He's exaggerating...it isn't as bad as it sounds." Felicity said.

"I agree with Felicity. It isn't as bad as he makes it sound." Thea said as she looked over at them sleepily.

"Besides Felicity getting blown into the bunker. That's was pretty bad." Thea added.

"Hey! Not helping..." Felicity said.

Thea gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry." Thea said with a smile.

"Try to rest, Felicity." Oliver said with a smile at Felicity and Thea getting along, almost like sisters.

Felicity nodded, she was worn out from getting new stitches and walking.

Oliver tucked her hair behind her ear and kept stroking her hair lightly as she dozed off.

After a few moments, Oliver looked over at Thea with a concerned look. "I heard about Malcolm. Are you okay?"

Thea looked away. "He died for me...just like Mom."

"He loved you, in his twisted way, but he did love you. He would have done anything for you." Oliver said softly.

"I know. I just didn't ask for him to do that..."

"You don't have to ask for a parent to do something like that."

"That's what he said. I shouldn't feel sad that he's gone, but I do..."

"I know and it's okay, he was still your dad." Oliver said softly as he reached over to wipe the tears from her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Thea smiled and chuckled a little as she looked at Felicity, remembering how Felicity comforted her after it happened. "It's okay, Felicity kind of took your spot. She's pretty great you know?"

Oliver smiled as he looked down at Felicity, his girl, the only girl for him. "She is, isn't she."

Thea smiled before laying back down and relaxing, but then frowned as she thought of her Dad's sacrifice.

Part of her was in denial that he was actually gone since they had thought he died before, but he hadn't. He had escaped death many times and maybe he did the same thing this time. But then again, how would he have escaped all the bombs scattered all over the island?

She couldn't believe he was actually gone despite the facts in front of her. He died for her...he actually loved her in his own way. Why did every parent of hers have to die? Two out of the three died for her. The other died for her brother. It just wasn't fair. Would she lose everyone she loved? She couldn't lose anyone else...

*****ARROW*****

"Is she okay?" William asked Oliver as he followed him over to where Thea and Felicity were.

"She will be." Oliver said confidently.

"Who is she?" William asked.

"Felicity is my friend. And Thea, over there is my sister, your Aunt I guess." Oliver answered, but still knew that Felicity was more than just a friend.

"Just a friend?" William said with a small smile before heading back to his Mom.

Oliver smiled to himself as he looked down at Felicity.

*****ARROW*****

"Come on, Felicity." Oliver said as he scooped up Felicity.

"Are we there?" Felicity asked without really bothering to look around. She trusted Oliver.

"We are to the mainland. The Argus plane isn't far from here, but we will need to get you and the others medical attention first."

Felicity nodded, but stopped pretty quickly, her head was still pounding.

"Your head is still hurting, isn't it?" Oliver said, softly noticing her wincing with moving her head.

"Yeah." Felicity answered quietly.

Oliver kissed her head.

"You'll call that kiss, kid?" Slade said as he passed them.

Felicity pointed to him. "We are still going to talk about that right?"

Oliver smiled. "Yes."

Felicity smiled up at him, thinking of what else he promised they'd talk about.

"Johnny!"

"Lyla!" Diggle said as he kissed his wife as he held Thea.

"We have medics standing by." Lyla said as she looked down at Thea and over to Oliver who still had Felicity.

Before she knew it, she was being put down on a stretcher. She heard a bunch of voices along with Dig's and Oliver's.

They started to take her away and she began to freak out. She just got back with Oliver, she couldn't leave him.

Oliver walked over quickly to her and put an arm around her middle. "Hey, hey, I'm here." He said softly.

"We just found each other again, I don't want to leave." Felicity said still feeling panicked.

"I won't be far and before you know it we will be back together. I promise." Oliver said as they injected her with a sedative.

"Ok." Felicity said tiredly. "Then we can talk..." she added as they began to take her away.

Oliver smiled. He knew now that there would be plenty of time to talk later. Felicity was safe and they could start rebuilding their relationship.

 *****Will continue if wanted**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for chapter one! I was blown away with how many of you reviewed it that I decided to go ahead and write another chapter! I also edited the first chapter so if some of the errors bothered you as much as they bothered me, you can re-read it with less errors!**

 **And in response to** **GamerintheWild,** **I started watching the Arrow series at the beginning of season 5 after watching Flash and Supergirl. Arrow has been my favorite even though I like the others as well! And yes, I did binge watch it on Netflix!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Told you so**

 **Chapter 2**

The group were all brought to an Argus building located in Hong Kong to be treated for their injuries and their smoke inhalation. Felicity and Thea were both rushed off to surgery first while the rest were treated for their minor injuries. Dinah had broken her arm when the bunker caved in on them. Lance had broken a few ribs as well as got a concussion from the cave in. Curtis had a concussion as well. Samantha just needed treatment for the smoke inhalation. And thankfully, William was untouched besides maybe some emotional distress from being kidnapped by a psychopath.

Nyssa, Slade, and Rene managed to get out from the ordeal with just some bruises and cuts. However, Nyssa and Slade refused to come with the rest of them to the Argus facility. Slade was still deciding whether or not to find his son, but he knew that he needed to at least figure out his life now that he was back to his old self before the mirakura took control of his life. They both had bid their goodbyes to Oliver before everyone had left for the Argus facility.

" _I'll be off too, kid." Slade said after Nyssa left the group._

" _Thank you, Slade, for everything. I couldn't have done this without you." Oliver said sincerely. If Slade hadn't gotten his friends and family to the bunker, he would have lost them all._

" _Well I owed you…" Slade said, referring to how he killed his mother. He had a lot to make up for when it came to this kid._

 _Oliver smiled. "Are you going to find your son?" he asked after a moment._

" _I'm not sure yet. I don't think me being in his life is such a good idea." Slade answered._

" _I know what you mean, but your son deserves to know his father." Oliver said softly._

" _I'll think about it, kid." Slade said and turned to go, but then stopped and looked back at Oliver. "And Kid, don't let the blonde get away this time. You both deserve to be happy, don't let the past control your future anymore." He then turned and left the group, leaving Oliver to think about what he said._

At the Argus facility in Hong Kong…

Oliver walked over to Diggle. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine, Oliver. I have way worse than this." Diggle had bruised his shoulder pretty badly in the cave in and he got a concussion from the car accident. Overall he was sore from the whole ordeal, but nothing compared to his past injuries.

"Good." Oliver said, but was distracted as he looked towards the doors where both Felicity and Thea were taken.

"They will both be fine, Oliver. They are being taken care of." Diggle reassured him.

Before Oliver could respond, Lyla came up to them.

"We have a plane ready to take everyone back that is ready to leave. Felicity and Thea will have to wait until they are cleared by the medical staff before they can go." Lyla told them. She figured that they could get half of them home now and half later when Thea and Felicity were cleared.

"Ok. Let's send Samantha, William, Rene, Dinah, Curtis and Lance home." Oliver decided. He wanted them to be back home where they belonged. He looked over at Diggle, he just assumed he would want to stay with them. "Diggle, do you want to go?"

"No, no. I am staying with you. Somebody has to make sure you rest while Thea and Felicity are taken care of." Diggle said with a smirk at the end.

Oliver smiled and shook his head. Diggle always had his back.

"Alright, the plane will be leaving in two hours. The van will take them in an hour." Lyla said.

"I'll go tell the rest." Diggle said as he left Lyla and Oliver.

"Why didn't you ask me for my help?" Lyla asked Oliver, catching him off guard.

"What?...Lyla…" Oliver started, realizing that she was mad at him.

"That is my husband, why didn't you come to me?" Lyla continued.

"I'm sorry, Lyla. I just couldn't chance J.J. growing up without a mom too, if something happened to John. Plus I needed you to be my back up plan to get everyone back home." Oliver tried to reason with Lyla.

Lyla sighed. She understood his line of thought, more than anyone because Oliver and her understood each other, they would do anything to keep their loved ones safe, but she still deserved to be told. She might have been able to help more than she had. "You still should have told me."

"I know. It all went by so fast, but I am sorry." Oliver told her sincerely.

Lyla nodded, but then smiled. "Thank you for rescuing my husband." She said with genuine gratitude.

"Anytime." Oliver said, thinking of Diggle as a brother.

"It is going to be a little while before Thea and Felicity are out of surgery so you should try to get some rest." Lyla said kindly before leaving him.

Oliver knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Oliver…" Samantha called to him as her and William came up to him.

"John told us about the plane. Is it safe for us to come back home?" Samantha asked.

"I am not sure if it is ever going to be safe, but if I have learned anything this past year, it's that I can't protect those I care about if I push them away. So if you would like, I would love it if you would consider moving to Star City." Oliver said, hoping that this would be his chance to get to know William better and be able to protect them if needed.

"I was thinking of Central City, but I'll consider it." Samantha said kindly.

"Why don't you stay in Star City until you can figure things out? Curtis can take you to Felicity's loft, she won't mind if you stay with her while you do." Oliver said softly.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Samantha said.

"It's no problem." Oliver said kindly.

"And thank you for saving William, I don't know what I would have done without him." Samantha said tearing up at the mere thought of having almost lost him.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now because you are both safe." Oliver said confidently as he looked down at William with a kind smile.

"So you really are my father?" William asked softly as he looked at Oliver.

Oliver glanced at Samantha who nodded her head.

"Yes, I am, William." Oliver said with a smile.

William smiled. He was still in shock from the whole ordeal, but he was glad to finally know who his father was.

"Is Felicity alright?" Samantha asked, drawing Oliver's attention back to her.

"She's still in surgery, but they say she will be fine." Oliver answered as he glanced at the doors again. He just wished he could be with her, but he knew he couldn't right now.

"Good. She was really brave out there." Samantha said before turning to leave Oliver as Diggle came back up to him.

*****ARROW*****

"The van is here." Lyla told the group.

"Stay safe everyone. We will see you all in a few days." Oliver said. He already talked to Curtis to show Samantha and William to Felicity's place.

William came up to Oliver with an unsure look. "Will I see you again?" He asked.

Oliver smiled as he looked down at his son. "Yes, I will see you in a few days, William."

William smiled slowly. "Good." He replied before closing the gap between them and hugging his father. "Thank you for saving me today."

Oliver smiled before pulling William from him slightly and taking his face into his hands. "I will always be there for you and you never have to thank me for saving you. I would do anything for you."

William smiled as he hugged him again. He pulled away after a moment with a little smile as he looked up at Oliver. "Tell Felicity bye."

Oliver chuckled. "I will."

"Come on, William." Samantha said as she held her arm out for William and he started to go towards her.

"Bye, Dad." William said as he looked back at Oliver.

Oliver was surprised by hearing that name already, but he loved it. "See you soon, buddy." He replied with a grin.

After a couple of more goodbyes, the group left on the van, leaving Diggle, Oliver, and Lyla to wait for Thea and Felicity to get out of surgery.

*****ARROW*****

"Thea is out of surgery." Lyla said as she came up to Diggle and Oliver.

"Can I see her?" Oliver asked quickly.

"Of course." Lyla answered, ready to show him to his sister's room.

Oliver jumped up and followed Lyla to where his sister was.

"Hey speedy." Oliver said in a soft voice as he came up to her bed. She looked sleepy, but she was awake. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

"Hey big brother….I'm" Thea tried to sit up, but winced, "fine."

Oliver smiled. "Rest, Speedy. You just had surgery."

Thea leaned back again and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them quickly to find her brother with a panicked look. "Felicity? Is she alright?"

"She is still in surgery, but she is going to be fine." Oliver said confidently despite the worry that had settled in the pit of his stomach. He just needed to be with her. See for himself that she was fine like everyone kept telling him and in turn had been telling everyone else.

Thea tilted her head to look at him. "But you're worried?" Thea asked, but it came out more like a statement. She could see through her brother's confident smile to see that he was worried about Felicity, just like she was.

Oliver hung his head with a sigh. "I can't help, but worry. I know she is going to be fine, but until she is out of surgery and back home where I know she is safe…." Oliver trailed off.

"I know what you mean. We all just went through a lot and I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, thinking that we all died on that island, but we didn't die. We survived, at least most of us," Thea paused with a sad look before continuing, "and Felicity will be fine. She is alive and we made it through this."

Oliver smiled sympathetically at her. He noticed the sad look she gave for Malcolm dying.

"I'm sorry that Malcolm didn't make it." Oliver said softly.

"Am I terrible for being sad that he is gone?" Thea asked.

"No. He was your father despite everything he did, he still loved you. Don't feel bad about feeling sad over his death." Oliver told her as Thea began to cry.

Oliver leaned over her to give her a hug. "You'll get through this, Thea. I'm here for you."

Oliver comforted her as she cried before straightening up to notice she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. He smiled softly at her, "Get some sleep, Speedy." He said before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too, Ollie." Thea whispered back as she drifted off to sleep.

Oliver smiled as his sister fell asleep. He hated that she lost another parent, even if it was Malcolm. He was even surprisingly a little sad about losing Malcolm. He did protect Thea many times when he wasn't able to. Yes, he did put her in danger countless times as well, but overall he saw the love that Malcolm had for Thea, even if he was a flawed man. He knew this would be a hard time for his sister, but he would be there to support her and get her through it. She was his only family left and he was her only family now too. They would make it through together.

Oliver shut the door quietly after leaving the room.

"How is she?" Diggle asked.

"She's okay. She fell back asleep." Oliver replied. "She is having a hard time with Malcolm's death."

Diggle nodded, knowingly. "She'll get through it. She's strong."

"I know. I just feel terrible that she has once again lost a parent."

"At least she still has a brother….and possibly a sister-in-law?" Diggle said with a cheeky grin.

Oliver tried to hide a smile. "Hopefully someday, but we are planning on taking it slow so I am not sure when that will happen."

"When? So you are confident it _will_ happen?" Diggle asked with a huge grin.

Oliver looked down with an embarrassed smile. "I hope it will, but it is up to Felicity."

"Oh I think, from what I saw of that kiss, she will be on board with it." Diggle said with a smirk.

Oliver shook his head as Lyla came up to them. Oliver looked up hoping that Felicity was out of surgery as well. "Is Felicity out?"

"No, not yet. It should be soon though." Lyla said. "I came to tell you that there is some food in the lounge for you. I'm sure you are both hungry."

Diggle nodded with a smile at his wife. "Come on, Oliver."

"I am not…" Oliver started.

"You're eating. Felicity and Thea will need you later so you need to keep up your strength. Anyway, you don't want Felicity using her loud voice when she does wake up and hears that you haven't ate." Diggle said firmly as he pulled Oliver with him.

Oliver rolled his eyes, but let Diggle lead him to the lounge where the food was. He guessed he should try to eat. He wasn't sure when he ate last, but he wasn't hungry.

*****ARROW*****

An hour later…

 _Cold. Why is it so cold? Did I forget to turn the heat on? Wait…I was on the island…all the explosions…Oliver!_

Felicity woke with a start as she sat up, "Oliver!"

"Whoa, I am here." Oliver said as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and gently pushed her back to the bed. "It's okay. Everything is okay now."

"Oliver…" Felicity said in confusion. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Oliver said as he tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Wait…am I dead? Are we both dead? There were explosions….shouldn't have made it…" Felicity asked confused from what she remembered.

Oliver smiled slowly. "You are very much alive and so am I. You made it to the underground bunker and I found you guys. Everything is okay now."

"But…I don't…how?" Felicity mumbled worked up still.

"Hey, hey. Just take a deep breath, Felicity." Oliver said softly as he gently put a hand on her neck as he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

Felicity looked into his blue eyes and took a deep breath. As she did she felt herself relaxing and calming down. As she calmed, she started to remember the events of the last 24 hours. She closed her eyes and turned her face into the palm of his hand. It took a moment before she opened her eyes and looked up at Oliver again. "I'm okay now. I remember."

Oliver smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked after a moment of silence.

Felicity scrunched up her face before answering, "Cold."

Oliver frowned as he looked around the room for an extra blanket for her. He saw a few blankets on the shelf. "Hold on." He said softly before getting up to get her a blanket.

He put it over her making sure to cover her arms. "Better?" He asked softly.

Felicity smiled with a nod. It reminded Oliver of the time that she had been shot and Digg gave her "aspirins." He wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't really feel her injuries.

"Did they give you _aspirins_?" Oliver asked with a smile.

Felicity smiled at him. "Mm hm. Don't feel a thing…."

Oliver smiled at her as the door opened.

"How's our girl?" Diggle asked as he came into the room.

"Apparently she was given some of your famous aspirins…" Oliver said with a smirk.

"Yep." Felicity said seriously. "These are better though…I don't remember even taking them."

Diggle chuckled. "Well I am glad you are feeling okay."

Felicity nodded before looking at John in worry. "You okay?"

"Felicity, it was just a scratch…" Diggle sighed.

"Ah a huge rock hit your shoulder…." Felicity said seriously. "And you hit your head in the accident, just like I did."

Diggle shook his head. "Says the woman stuck in a hospital bed. I'm fine, Felicity."

Felicity smiled lovingly at Diggle. He was like a brother to her, a brother she never had. "Wait….where are we? I am not in a hospital am I?"

"No, this is the Argus facility in Hong Kong. Lyla set us up." Diggle told her softly.

Felicity nodded slowly before remembering the others. "What about everyone else? Is everyone else okay?" She started to panic again.

Oliver took her good hand again and squeezed it lightly so she would look at him. "They are all fine. Everyone, but Thea and Lyla, are on their way back to Star City."

"Oh…okay good. Wait…Is Thea okay?" Felicity asked in worry.

"She had surgery too, but she is sleeping now. She's going to be fine as well. We will all go home together when you both are cleared." Oliver told her calmly.

"Good, she's been through enough already." Felicity said seriously as she laid back and her eyes blinked closed.

Oliver and Diggle shared a look at how sweet Felicity was.

She blinked her eyes back open, trying to stay awake for her boys, but her eyes kept closing without her say so. When she opened them again for the fourth time, Oliver intervened.

"Sleep, Felicity. We will be here when you wake up." Oliver said softly as he lightly touched her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Felicity nodded slowly before closing her eyes again, this time for good. She felt at peace with knowing that everyone was safe…well besides Malcolm….but everyone else was safe and they could go back home soon.

"Lyla said that the doctors think they will be ready to travel home tomorrow morning so she scheduled the plane for tomorrow at 10 am." Diggle said quietly after a few minutes.

"Good. I can't wait to get them home." Oliver said with a tired sigh.

"Me too, man, me too." Diggle said seriously as he turned to go, but then looked back at Oliver. "Try to get some sleep. I'll go sit with Thea while you are in here."

"Thanks and I'll try." Oliver said.

Diggle smirked, knowing that Oliver probably wouldn't sleep too much. He left to go see Lyla and then sit with Thea.

 _ **I am going to try to continue this for another chapter or two…so if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know and I will see what I can do! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
